Bergkaiser
} |-| Premium (R-type)= } |no. = Regular releases 19420 19437 (Premium) Limited editions 92376 (Fenrir Smoke) 92377 (Fenrir White) 92378 (Fenrir CYellow) 92379 (Fenrir CRed)|series = Fully Cowled Mini 4WD|chassis = Super-1 Chassis Super-II Chassis (Premium)|rel = Regular releases June 1997 September 7, 2013 (Premium) Limited editions July 2017 (Fenrir)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP|Owner = The Eizen Wolf team (as R-type)}}The Bergkaiser is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in June 1997. It was featured in the manga and anime ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP'' as one of the Eisen Wolf racing team's machines. The Bergkaiser that Tamiya had released was mostly known as the R-type variant in the anime adaptation. General info The Bergkaiser features the asymmetrical, fully-cowled body design. with the blue-colored canopy being placed on the right side of the bodyshell. It has the semi-flat, blockly front fenders and the rear asymmetrical cowls. It has a few air intakes protruded from the center as well as the rear left cowl, which provide better heat dissipation for the motor and batteries. There's a wide rear spoiler mounted onto the main bodyshell, but the spoiler's structure itself is mostly fragile and will likely breaks. It was mainly in black, with yellow and red body decals and red headlamps. The original Bergkaiser was equipped with the yellow, small diameter 3-spoke Fully-Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires and the gray V-machine-type side-guard, while the Premium variant was equipped with the yellow, small diameter 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels paired with low-profile slick tires and the deep gold Side-Guard EX. The chassis frame and subparts of the Premium variant were molded in silver and gun metal respectively. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. In the manga and anime In both media, the Bergkaiser is the main GP machine for the Eizen Wolf racing team. While all members has the Bergkaisers of their own in the manga, only the primary team members (Lead by Michael Friedrich von Weizsacker) of the Eizen Wolf has the Bergkaisers (The secondary team members instead has the Bergmasse) in the anime. In the anime, two variants of the Bergkaisers were known: the right-canopy R-type and the left-canopy L-type. During the team race, one L-type car and one R-type car can joins up side-by-side to create the strong downforce that allows both cars to have speed boost. Both cars can initiate the Zweiflügel ('Dual Wings' in Deutsch) or Zweirakete ('Dual Rockets' in Deutsch) special moves, depends on what side (the canopy sides and the cowl sides) both cars are used. Only the R-type has made its appearances in the manga. The Bergkaiser itself is also a speed-focused machine that can surpass the top speed of that of Go's Beat-Magnum. In the anime, the R-type Bergkaisers were belongs to Michael Friedrich von Weizsacker and Erich Kremens Ludendorff, while the L-type Bergkaisers were belongs to Schmidt Vanderhausen von Schumacher and Adolf Holt. Technical info Length: 146 mm (Normal), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Normal), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 40 mm (Normal) Chassis: Super-1 Chassis (Normal), Super-II Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal), 3.5:1 (Premium) See also * Bergmasse External links Tamiya Japan * Bergkaiser on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Bergkaiser Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Bergkaiser Premium on Tamiya America official website Charatoru * Bergkaiser Fenrir on Charatoru official website Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars